Kisa's thanksgiving
by Mikoyami
Summary: A thanksgiving one-shot


**I don't know about you guys but I really like Kisa. She was more first try on making a child for characters seeing how all my OC's are now going with my island yad, yad, yad. Anyway I am feeling a bit better I woke up on the day before Thanksgiving feeling the need to write…so I did a Thanksgiving theme story? I don't know I don't think it is very Thanksgivish seeing that I could care less about the holidays sorry wish I could get in the mood for them…any my concern now is am I a good writer or am I really bad writer...oh well…not for you guys to concern yourself with. Right now I'm pretty happy. Why well I just watched a whole bunch of cheesy movies (trust me when a say cheesy) while eating leftover turkey sandwich and of course my addiction soda (can't live a day without my daily offering of chemicals XD). Tell me what you think? And of course in the spirit of Thanksgiving I would love to thank all my readers and reviewers I couldn't believe how much people are now reading my stories and I do hope to get more fans in the future. Anyway thank you everybody :).**

**P.S Before I forget this is way in the future after Love me True**

Kisa watched fascinated as a giant Snoopy balloon covered the television screen. Kisa didn't really know much about Snoopy and the gang but she did know Snoopy and Charlie Brown why? That was because Snoopy and Charlie brown was on her favorite dress her mother just bought her. Kisa had yet to wear it.

"Mommy," Kisa said grabbing her mother's pants, "Snoopy is on T.V." she pointed to television then frowned when the new anchors bright cheerful face came back to explain something on things Kisa could not understand. She frowned and pouted at the Television. Where did Snoopy go?

"I saw him," her mother said picking up her daughter, "I think it's time to change before your father comes home with Aunt Mikoto and Grandpa,"

Kisa's eyes narrowed at her mother, "No, I want to watch the parade," Kisa pointed to the T.V. again as a Barbie commercial and all her dresses you could put her in.

"First you'll have to change," Yuki's eyes narrowed at her pouty daughter, "Or Santa won't come," Yuki told her daughter.

Kisa gasped scared at the thought of Santa missing her house on Christmas Eve, she didn't want that. She already had her Christmas list ready and it grew by each passing commercials, so Santa had to come this year or Kisa wouldn't get half of what she wanted.

"Fine," Kisa pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Kisa soon smiled when she saw what dress she was wearing. It was in fact the Snoopy and Charlie brown dress. It was brown overall dress which straps crossed on the back. The shirt that was meant to be under it was multiple colors of brown strips with dark fall color red and yellow. On the front of the dress, it had a picture of Snoopy and Charlie Brown playing in pile of dry leaves.

Kisa quickly put it on with her mother's help, because she wanted to see Santa Claus. Yuki hugged her daughter as Kisa once again mentioned Santa Claus. After the dress and shirt was on Kisa ran back to T.V. right when the finishing song for "Hero," by Mariah Carey. She plopped down on the floor and watched the Parade.

Yuki followed behind her daughter, brushing her daughter's hair and putting them in high pigtails. The door bell rang and Kisa quickly forgot about the Parade and ran towards the door opening it and jumping into aunt Mikoto's waiting arms.

"Aunt Mikoto, grandpa," Kisa said hugging Mikoto tightly. Mikoto hugged her granddaughter before looking at Yuki.

"Sorry were late, the boys had something important to talk about," Mikoto said.

Yuki smiled she always liked Itachi's mother, she was kind and soft hearted. She raised her boys well and the main reason why her sons were well mannered and not too arrogant. She raised Kisa the first four months Yuki sat in the hospital and Itachi disappeared. Mikoto finally got a hold of her son and convinced him to help raise his daughter, Yuki really appreciated Mikoto. She glanced at Fugaku, who was caring gifts.

"You didn't," Yuki frowned. One thing Yuki didn't like about Mikoto was her need to bring present every time she came over. Though Mikoto usually brought the cutest outfit for Kisa to try on, and Kisa always seemed to over wear the Mikoto bought than anything else in her wardrobe.

"Where's your stockings Kisa?" Mikoto asked pushing away from the little girl, and looking at her bare legs, "Aren't you cold?"

Kisa looked at her feet and shrugged then looked at her mother's hand and pointed to the white stockings, "Mommy has it,"

"Well let's go to the bathroom and put them on," Mikoto said taking the stocking from Yuki.

"But I'll miss Santa," Kisa pouted, she didn't want to miss Santa Claus.

"I'm sure he'll wait," Mikoto said calmly. She hoisted the little girl into her arms and walked to the bathroom.

Yuki helped Fugaku with the gifts putting the shopping bags on the dining table and the pie in the kitchen table.

"Itachi and Sasuke went to have a business meeting," Fugaku said taking a seat on the recliner and closing his eyes.

"Hmm," Yuki said frowning as she walked out of the kitchen with snacks and some green tea. Fugaku took the apple juice and sipped a little from it.

"I guess they are finally taking the family business seriously," He said closing his eyes.

"They always take the business seriously," Yuki said, "Sometimes too seriously" Yuki mumbled that part. She knew it was pointless to argue with Fugaku, he was stubborn and always saw his family name as something more important than anything else.

Yuki's first year of marriage with Itachi was hard because she argued with Fugaku a lot especially over if Yuki was allowed to keep her sure name. In the end she won, but if ever there was going to be a child between her and Itachi, the child's sure name was going to Uchiha. Itachi didn't care much though he was a little annoyed that Yuki choose Akito over him, or that was how he felt.

"Hn," Fugaku answered, "Itachi should be teaching Kisa the way of the business soon,"

Yuki flinched; she knew she shouldn't open her mouth. Itachi told her she should keep her mouth shut tight or else. Or else what? He hold her away from sex? As far as Yuki was concerned she held the card of sex after Kisa was born. She could of told him no sex for a week if didn't come straight home. Well could kick her out, but still.

"Fugaku," Yuki said, she could feel his eyes narrow on her back, "I understand you care about Kisa but please let Itachi and I raise her our way," Damn it Itachi, you win.

Fugaku nodded understanding, "I'm too old to teach her the way of the business anyway," He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, opening his eyes as Kisa ran to sit on his.

"Kisa," Yuki scolded.

Kisa looked at her mother questionable, before looking back at the Television.

"It's alright," Fugaku said ruffling Kisa's hair. Kisa smiled and ate some chips.

"Don't make a mess on your grandpa," Yuki said getting up to join Mikoto in the kitchen, knowing that Mikoto she'll be already cleaning the turkey and making dinner.

Yuki called Itachi and got his voice box, she sighed and hung up and cleaned the dishes.

"Don't worry the boys will be coming soon," Mikoto said looking at Yuki, "Would you like some wine to celebrate the holidays," Mikoto pulled out some wine fine red wine from her a bag she had been carrying.

Yuki smiled and pulled out two wine glasses, it was still too early but Yuki needed the alcohol.

"Mommy," Kisa's voice rang as she grabbed her mother's long shirt again, "Santa's on T.V. (Kite)来て, (Kite) 来て. You're are going to miss him"*

Yuki put the wine glass down and picked up her daughter, "let's go, before we miss," Yuki winked at her Daughter.

Kisa giggled, "I have been good,"

The song "Santa Claus is coming to town" rung from the T.V. speakers Kisa wiggled from her mother's arm and sat close to T.V pointing to Santa whenever he came on. Yuki grabbed her daughter and moved her away from the T.V.

"You're going to go blind sitting to close to the T.V," Yuki mumbled.

Soon the credits rolled by, Kisa jumped into her mother's arm. Yuki stumbled by her daughter sudden weight, "Kisa," Yuki hissed, holding her daughter before they both fell to the floor.

"Slow down Kisa, you are going to break you and your mothers neck if you keep jumping like that," Fugaku said sipping his green tea.

"Sorry Ojiichan" Kisa mumbled into her mother's neck.

"Would you like more tea honey," Mikoto asked pouring more tea for husband.

Her husband nodded and nodded off, to once again to a light sleep.

Fugaku as far as Yuki could tell was getting old, she could see more wrinkles deepen on his face as he frowned in his sleep. Still he aged handsomely as far as Yuki could tell, despite the crow feet around his eyes from staring at the computer for too long, and the frown lines that only deepened whenever he frowned (which was always) but he still held that rugged handsome face as Mikoto would say. Yuki could see some white hair between his raven black signs of slow aging.

"Come on, Kisa I have to show you what I have brought for you," Mikoto said, taking Kisa from Yuki's arms.

Mikoto looked like she hadn't even aged since the first time Yuki met her. Except for one or two gray hair Mikoto looked as young as ever and showed it very well since every time she come she took responsablity for Yuki and Itachi's house and always had energy to take care of Kisa. Same came when the family visited her house Mikoto's house. Yuki was curious as to how Mikoto did it while Yuki always seemed to be tired after one hours of standing on her feet.

"Mommy, look what Aunt Mikoto got me," Kisa ran back into the room holding a red velvet dress with white fluff around the neck, bottom and sleeves. Around the waist were three large bows, connecting from the waist to end of the dress. The dress had a matching purse and shoes to go with it.

Yuki bent down towards her daughter and looked at the dress, "You really shouldn't have," Yuki told Mikoto and Fugaku (knowing Fugaku had a hand a hand in picking the outfit).

Kisa's onyx eyes widen, at disbelief on what her mother had just said. Here she was holding the most beautiful gorgeous dress Kisa had ever seen in her whole life and her mother said they didn't have to. Kisa gave her mother an odd look, causing her mother to giggle. Kisa's eyes narrowed the same way Sasuke's eyes narrowed when annoyed (must be a family trait). She didn't find it funny when her mother said no to a dress.

Fugaku grunted, "Kisa why don't you try on the cloths,"

Kisa nodded and grabbed Mikoto's hand dragging her in to Kisa's room.

"You really didn't have to," Yuki told Fugaku as he turned on the news about new developing business.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said staring at the T.V.

Yuki's eyes narrowed, she knew Fugaku by now, since being married to Itachi helped her see her father-in-laws soft side. She knew he picked the dress himself and told Mikoto to go buy it. All Uchiha men were hard on the outside but had a soft inside. Yuki walked into the kitchen to help with the thanksgiving feast she had no idea how to make.

Kisa once again bonded into the room with Mikoto following right behind.

"Wow," Yuki said, bending eye level with her daughter, "You like a little doll,"

Mikoto poured the white wine and gave one to Yuki, "Doesn't she?"

"Mommy what are you having? Can I have some?" Kisa reached for the glass. Yuki moved the glass and shook her head, "Why not?" Kisa pouted puffing up her cheeks.

"Here Kisa," Mikoto handed Kisa her zippy cup with some apple cider in it. Kisa glared at the cup and shook her head.

"No I want in the same cup you and Mommy have," She put her tiny hands on her waist and narrowed her eyes at Mikoto, puffing up her cheeks just a bit more so her cheeks looked red.

Yuki sighed a little annoyed by her daughters attitude and was about to scold her for poor manners but Mikoto just laughed and nodded.

"Alright sweetie," Mikoto said pulling out another wine glass and pouring the apple cider in to the glass, "But you must sit on a chair when drinking," Kisa nodded as she took a seat near the kitchen table.

Yuki gave credit to Mikoto for knowing how to deal with Kisa's spoiled manners. Mikoto sons Yuki bet had sticks up there asses as children as they do now…but with that thought in mind. Where were they? Yuki sipped her wine numbing the pain anxious, worry and hurt.

"How many emotions could tonight bring?" Yuki thought sipping more of her wine.

"Just like mommy and Aunt Mikoto," Kisa said drinking the apple cider excitedly not noticing the difference between her drink and her mothers.

"Yuki could you break these for me," Mikoto asked Yuki putting a plate full of green beans in front of Yuki.

Yuki began the job Kisa scrambled on her mother's lap, "let me help please,"

Yuki wrapped her arms around Kisa's waist and showed her how to clean the beans. Kisa took over leaving Mikoto and Yuki to chit-chat. Yuki finished her first glass of wine quickly, as she began to worry and wonder where Itachi was.

Finally the front door opened Yuki placed her daughter on her seat and ran towards the door. Itachi and Sasuke were walking in covered in snow. Snow was dripping from Itachi and Sasuke's banks. Both of their noses were a little red from the cold. Itachi because his jacket was black was a bit more evident that it was snowing and hard by the looks of the two men.

"Where were you?" Yuki growled placing her hands on her hips. Itachi made brief eye contact with Yuki before he continued the task of taking of his coat and gloves. Yuki growled and didn't say anything, what happened? Sasuke even had a glum look on his face. Finally Itachi grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged her into the dining table.

"What's wrong?" Yuki questioned Itachi. He let go of her hand and wrapped her in a hug.

"Nothing," he mumbled, pushing her closer. Everything was fine now he and Sasuke cleared up the mess, they were in. Yuki and Kisa were still within his grasp. He pushed away from Yuki a slight bit, before kissing her on the lips. She tasted of white wine, "You've been drinking again," Itachi mumbled.

"With worry," Yuki mumbled back placing her hand on Itachi's chest, "Where did you go?"

Itachi didn't say anything as he stared emotionlessly at his wife, if she only knew. Sasuke told him that one of their men had been captured and was capable of revealing all of the Akatsuki weakness. Itachi and Sasuke spent all morning trying to clean up the mess, calling leader lead to help them. After a while the Akatsuki finally got hold of the man that was captured, he was nothing more than a mere spy with no secrets for the Akatsuki.

Itachi never realized how tense his body was till he heard that the spy was useless. Itachi kissed Yuki again. Yuki allowed it, not knowing of the danger that almost happened this morning. What would happen if she knew?

"You shouldn't drink with your health," Itachi told her breaking the kiss for some air.

"You shouldn't worry me," Yuki mumbled back, remembering that was the reason why she mad at Itachi. But who cared at the moment Itachi was kissing her and his lips felt so great on hers, "Your cold," she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Hn," Itachi kissed Yuki again. The danger was gone Yuki and Kisa were safe. He broke of the Kiss as Kisa bonded into the room.

"Daddy," she bounced into her father's arm. Itachi picked her up, Kisa stared wide eye at the snow between her father's hairs. It was snowing now, did that mean she could finally go out sledding, Kisa had been waiting all summer to go sledding…but right now that wasn't important was telling her father on how he missed Santa Claus on T.V. and all the balloons.

Her father listened, as he carried Kisa in living room where his father and Sasuke were chatting about the recent drug trade. Their voices in hurry whispers, as Itachi came in carrying Kisa. He set is daughter down near some of her toys. Kisa stared at her father questionably but played with a Lego set she had been building for her Barbie.

Yuki had joined Mikoto again; she poured herself another glass of wine and swallowed it down. Itachi was so secretive. She knew marrying him, there was going to be secrets but still she was his wife she should at least know where he was going and what was troubling him.

What if he was cheating on her? Yuki shook her head as one of Itachi's ex came to mind. Her pink hair and alluring green eyes always pissed Yuki off. There was no way he was seeing her, was he? They had a family together but still he cheated on her once before they got married Yuki drank the wine. No, no was no time to think of mistakes in the past.

They were happy together right? They had a beautiful together daughter and wonderful home with great people surrounding them so she shouldn't worry. Still that one mistake in the past still haunted her enough that she woke up in the middle of the night panting and wondering if her life now was just a dream. Itachi would be lying next to her and wrap his arms around reminding her that her life wasn't dream but a reality. If Itachi wasn't around because he had to work late Yuki would sneak into Kisa's room and sleep with her daughter, and watch her daughter as she slept. Her chest moving up and down lightly as she slept, her hands curled in a little ball near her head while the other held her stuffed teddy's arm. Those nights Yuki really appreciated what life brought her.

"You're drinking heavily," Mikoto scolded Yuki, boiling the green beans. Next was fixing the ham and keeping Yuki away from the wine.

"The holiday's always brings worry," Yuki joked, as she stirred the green beans.

"He cares about you and Kisa and won't leave you for another woman," Mikoto said.

Knowing Yuki's worry, Yuki smiled as the bell rang, "More guests," she put the spoon down and walked to open the door.

Aqua and Kisame stood at the door Aqua looking teary eye as usual was holding a rather large baby carrier, while Kisame was holding some more pie.

"Oh…" She walked up to baby, a large blue eyed baby boy cooed at Yuki his tiny chubby hands reached out for her, "Wow you grew," Yuki cooed helping Aqua to the kitchen, "Then men are in the living room," Yuki told Kisame taking the baby out of carrier and began rocking him back and forth.

"He is rather large isn't he" Aqua said, "The doctor said he was larger than an average four month year old," she sound nervous not liking to here that her baby as too big, too big usually meant an unhealthy child.

"Children grow at their own rate," Mikoto told Aqua calmly remembering her children when they were babies they always were a little above average or average with Itachi being a bit taller. The only child that gave her hard time was Kisa seeing that she wasn't born completely healthy and with the mother unconscious in the hospital and her son gone missing. Mikoto spent days going in and out of the hospital trying to get her granddaughter to perfect health so when Itachi finally did come back he had a healthy baby girl to watch over and protect.

The woman gossiped Yuki was taking care of the baby seeing how she was still pretty useless with cooking. Soon the whole kitchen smelled like a thanksgiving meal. Kisa let out a squeal as Yuki could her small footsteps running around the house. Yuki really, really wished her daughter wouldn't run around the house she was going to hurt.

Itachi came into the kitchen finally and glanced at Yuki holding the baby. He was cooing softly and tugging on her hair. The boy was lucky to have most of his looks coming from his mom, seeing that his mom was gorgeous. He could already see blond hair already on the boy's bold head, and baby blue eyes that Aqua had. Though the child was abnormally large a gene he most of gotten from his father. Itachi took a seat next to Yuki.

Yuki looked at him questionably.

"The men are talking politics and Sasuke is playing with Kisa," Itachi told her closing his eyes not answering anything else.

"Oh," Yuki was still questionable as to why her husband was sitting with the women not the men, seeing that Itachi normally sat and listened to the men complain about politics sometimes giving his view on the idea of politics. What happened this morning?

"You're welcome to sit with us Itachi," Mikoto said kissing the side of Itachi's head.

After awhile Yuki realized it was quiet too, too quiet. Where was Kisa? Yuki's heart skipped a beat.

"Hold Anthony," she handed the child to Itachi and looked from room to room for her miss daughter. She walked into living room and stopped.

"Where's Sasuke?" Yuki growled.

"He took Kisa somewhere," Kisame answered watching the T.V.

"And he didn't tell me," Yuki growled storming in to the kitchen, "Where's your phone Itachi?" Itachi looked up from bouncing Anthony on his leg to stare at Yuki, as she dug inside is jacket pocket for the phone.

"In the other pocket," Itachi told her blankly. Yuki reached for the other pocket and managed to get the phone.

"New phone," she mumbled, not really pay attention as she waited for Sasuke's number to dial.

Itachi shrugged, not saying anything. Itachi had bad luck with phones seeing these days now phones purposely broke whenever he touched them but they come out with newer model every year so Itachi really didn't care, but Yuki was a tad bit annoyed.

Sasuke answered on the first ring, "Hello" came a Childs voice on the receiver.

'Thank god,' Yuki thought holding her heart, "Kisa where's Sasuke?" Yuki questioned her daughter lightly on the phone. Sasuke knew she was going to call that's why he handed the phone to Kisa.

"Buying me present," Kisa chimed happily.

The door bell rang Itachi got up and answered it, "Damn you and Yuki work fast" came a bored voice from inside the hallway of none other Sasori.

"It's not ours," Itachi grumbled back to Sasori.

"You don't want it Kisa," Yuki told her daughter.

"I don't" Kisa repeated sounding a little hurt.

"No sweetie, you don't" Yuki told her daughter. Deidara and Sasori walked. Deidara of course was holding a bouquet of fall flowers. Yuki held her finger up to tell them to wait and walked to her and Itachi's bedroom blessing the silence the kitchen was getting to loud and that saying a lot since they lived in huge penthouse.

"Why mommy," Kisa pouted. Yuki could almost see Kisa puffing up her cheeks, something new she learned not very effective but Yuki made the mistake of telling her daughter how she looked doing it the first time, Yuki still found it cute.

"Don't you want Uncle Sasuke to keep on coming over," Yuki knew her daughter was nodding, "Tell him instead of a new present how about a new wife" Yuki add the last part quickly.

"Uncle Sasuke I don't want the toy" Kisa said.

"What do you want squirt?" Sasuke asked sounding more like he was insulting Kisa and instead of messing around with her.

"For you to get married so I can become a flower girl," Kisa told him happily. She knew what a new wife meant, that meant a wedding: wedding's meant beautiful brides dressed in beautiful white dresses, which also meant Kisa was going to be a flower girl.

Yuki laughed at this as Itachi came in, "What's so funny?" he sat down next to his wife.

Yuki put the phone on speaker, "What do you mean flower girl?" Sasuke growled.

"I want you to get married already," Kisa told him, "Didn't you promise me you will find a Tsuma(wife) and get married really soon so I can become a flower girl. Your behind on your promise uncle Sasuke," Kisa scolded her uncle, she was probably moving her finger the same way Mikoto scolded her sons when they did something wrong.

Itachi began laugh a rare thing for him, as he heard Sasuke stutter.

"Wa...wh...Huh hold on a second," Sasuke said, "Damn it she reminds me of mother and Yuki combined what I need another headache,"

Yuki and Itachi continued laughing, "Don't…curse…in front… of my… daughter," Yuki said between laughs trying to growl but couldn't.

"I hope you two enjoyed this little prank call," Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke you now have to women reminding you that you shouldn't be living single," Itachi said.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled hanging up the phone.

"How much trouble do you think we caused?" Yuki questioned still giggling, leaning on her husband's shoulder.

"Not that much, Kisa will give him her heartbreaking look, and he'll forgiver her," Itachi said regaining his emotionless mask.

"How about us?"

"We are a different story?" Itachi told her reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wedding intention, "Sakura's getting married,"

No amount of wine could ever numb the pain as Itachi said Sakura's name. She already lost to Itachi once to the plain girl and was lucky to have Itachi by chance (as she would put it).

"Marriage?" Maybe a wedding was a good thing, helps Yuki feel more secure that her Itachi wasn't leaving her for Sakura.

"And she wants Sakura to be a flower girl," Itachi told her.

Yuki frowned concern and worry filling her mind. Why was she so scared? Itachi cheated on her once in college ending their relationship…but her she was again and this time having a daughter that meant the life to her.

Itachi kissed the side of her head, pushing her closer has he begun kissing her moving slowly towards her lips. Yuki felt the soft mattress and Itachi's weight on top of her. The bed creaked with both of their weights.

"I won't leave you," Itachi told her his hand roaming her body, his lips moving down her neck.

"Itachi your parents," Yuki moaned as Itachi unbuttoned the first button to her pants. She tilted her head back.

"They can wait," Itachi told her, moving towards her lips again. What happened today? Itachi wasn't usually this way when his family was over

Someone knocked on their door, "Dinner is almost ready un," Deidara said.

"He did that on purpose," Itachi growled getting off his wife.

Yuki laughed a little, quickly fixing herself up. Before she opened the door Itachi wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pushed her a lot closer.

"I'll protect you and Kisa," he was scared that he was going to lose them. Today's incident made him aware of the danger of job he got himself into.

The door swung open, Deidara stood at the door frowning, "Are you two almost done un. Yuki still didn't say Hi yeah,"

"Good evening," Yuki said stepping a little away from Itachi. Itachi walked past them to go help his mother and Aqua, with setting the table.

"Are you doing alright un?" Deidara was asking about the news about Sakura's wedding and if anybody came in and threatened her.

"I'm fine, I just had no idea," Yuki said.

"Well…at least she found somebody right un," Deidara really didn't care about Sakura seeing he only met her once or twice. One when she fought with Sasori over something trivia.

Yuki smiled, "Thanks for the flowers," Yuki said kissing his cheek.

Deidara smiled.

"Dinner is ready," Mikoto said helping Aqua with her baby.

Everybody moved to dining table, the front door opened Kisa and Sasuke came in. Kisa jumped into her mother's lap,

"I'm hungry," she complained.

"We are just about to eat Kisa," Yuki told her daughter stroking the girls raven hair.

"You two are so cute," Sasuke grumbled walking past Yuki and Itachi. They both chuckled at this.

Yuki helped her daughter sit on her booster seat while Kisa greeted Deidara and Sasori, while playing hostess.

"You could help yourself to anything you like," she tired mimicking her mother's voice when people came over, "If you need anything just tell me,"

Yuki kissed the side of her daughters head, "You are so cute," she mumbled.

Everybody said their thanks, though nobody really cared for the reason behind Thanksgiving except for Kisa who was talking all about the reason behind thanksgiving from what kindergarten taught her. Then about the project she did at school to celebrate the holiday such as making pilgrim and Indian's hat and also making turkeys out their hand prints.

"Kisa, eat," Yuki told her daughter, cutting the girls ham into bite size pieces. The girl held on to the turkey leg to large for her and looked at her mom.

"Do you want some mommy," Kisa said holding the turkey leg up.

"No thank you Kisa it's yours," Yuki told her daughter.

"Kisa, how about you count how much bites you take," Mikoto suggested.

Kisa began nodding, and began counting saying half her numbers in Japanese and in English only saying a few French words.* everybody clapped when Kisa reached fifty. She ate a bit more than usual Yuki feeling a lot better to know that her daughter was eating.

Everybody enjoyed their meal, and soon after the woman was back in the kitchen washing dishes. Yuki was playing with Anthony peek-a-boo, with Itachi sitting next to her. The men had walked back to the living room and Kisa took Sasuke and Deidara to play with her and her new toy Uncle Sasuke bought her, a Barbie dream house.

"I want another one," Yuki told a half tired Itachi as Anthony let out a giggle and began making faces at Yuki.

"No," Itachi told her glaring at her through the corner of his eyes.

Yuki smiled a little also making faces for the boy.

"Mommy," Kisa said jumping on to her mother's lap, and glaring at the baby boy, "you're my mommy right?" Kisa asked her mother.

Yuki and Itachi both raised an eyebrow at this, they never seen their daughter react this way. Kisa clung on tighter to her mother and continued glaring at the baby boy. "And you still my daddy not his?" Kisa asked Itachi.

Itachi and Mikoto caught on, Kisa was jealous that another child was taking away her mother and father's attention. Itachi grabbed his daughter from her mother's lap and threw in the air a little and catching her, "of course I'm your father and Yuki will always be your mother," Itachi told his daughter, "Go get your coloring books and color you could sit on my lap," Kisa gave her father your-not-convincing-me look, "I think the fridge needs more pictures," Itachi said looking at the fridge which was covered with A+ school work and Kisa's drawings.

"Ok," Kisa said running to grab her coloring books, she plopped on her father's lap and began coloring. Missing the lines the paper had put out, she was humming Santa Claus is coming while telling Itachi what she wanted for this coming christmas. Itachi listened to his daughter talk as he carried her to the living room and she continued her coloring there.

The baby went back his mother and Kisa was fine with that seeing that she didn't want to share her parents anyway they were her parents though she did allow the baby to play with some old toys of hers.

Yuki and Mikoto brought out dessert and served it to the guest. Yuki was on her second piece of pie close to her third when Itachi stopped her; he wrapped his fingers around hers. Yuki only frowned; the discussion had turned to Sakura's wedding. Any conversation of Sakura didn't make Yuki comfortable, not that the poor girl was bad. Sakura was a very sweet girl with a big heart she was studying to a doctor and her goal was finding true love. Yuki really didn't blame her for Itachi's mistake she had no idea but still, she did go out with Itachi after learning the truth and Yuki and Itachi breaking up. Yuki tried realising her hand from Itachi's grip but he held on tightly.

"I heard that thanksgiving is a time to be thankful," Mikoto said noticing her son and his wife's small exchange.

Mikoto was grateful she grateful that her eldest found a wife and they had a beautiful girl together. She was grateful that everybody she knew was healthy and alive and doing well. She had a roof over head, food to eat and a place to sleep. She grateful Sasuke and Itachi were finally getting along now if only Sasuke found a wife.

"I would be thankful if you got off of me getting married," Sasuke complained.

Mikoto was about to say something when a small voice interrupted.

"No uncle Sasuke," Kisa said putting her cookie and crayon down. Yuki and Itachi looked surprised at their daughter, "You will get married and I will be a flower girl," Kisa ordered, more like demanded.

Fugaku chuckled and looked at his son, "She is already planning on your wedding, Sasuke,"

Sasuke sneered, "Who said I was going to get married brat,"

"Mommy," Kisa said pointing to her mother.

Yuki looked surprised, she was only joking when she told Kisa to tell Sasuke to find a wife.

Sasuke glared at her while Itachi chuckled. Kisa walked up to Sasuke and began naming the traits of his make believe wife.

"She is going to pretty like mommy and she will be a princess, like princess Jasmine," Kisa said.

"What about Deidara?" Sasuke said glaring at Deidara.

"He is going to marry me," Kisa said pointing out her obvious crush on Deidara.

"No he isn't," Itachi growled glaring at Deidara like hell he was going to let any man near his Daughter unless he choose and Deidara wasn't even on the list.

Yuki laughed, while Deidara was getting uncomfortable because all the glaring the Uchiha men were giving. Yes, even Fugaku was glaring at Deidara. Deidara shifted a little still uncomfortable, yes he dated Yuki back in high school, but he really had no intention of marrying Kisa seeing she was way too young for him and he liked her like a daughter.

"Why do you say that Kisa?" Yuki questioned her daughter.

"Because daddy said I'm not allowed to date," whatever a date meant Kisa wasn't so sure.

"That's right?" Itachi mumbled, ignoring his wife's disappointing look. The other Uchiha men the room nodded in argument. Kisa was not nor will she ever be allowed to date.

Yuki sighed, as the night went on.

Kisa crawled on to her father's lap and began playing on his cell phone by drawing pictures. She wasn't sure what she was doing seeing that she was getting tried. She wanted to stay up though, everybody was here. Kisa yawned and closed her eyes a little bit her dads cell phone still in hand. Yuki watched her daughter as Itachi shifted their daughters weight so she more comfortable when she fell asleep.

After a while Kisa did in fact fall asleep, she cuddle close to her father's warmth. Itachi stared at her, Yuki was about to get up and take her daughter when Itachi stood up cradling his daughter.

"Her Pajamas are in the bottom drawer right?" Itachi asked his wife.

Yuki nodded.

Itachi took his daughter to her room and helped her change. Kisa was too tired to notice that somebody was helping her change as leaned on her father's shoulder and listened quietly when the person told her "up" "down". Itachi picked up his daughter and placed her on her bed.

Kisa opened her eyes as Itachi brushed back a bang, she was the picture of innocence. She got most of her looks from her mother, the same hair, the same shape of their eyes, and the same plumpness of the lips. Itachi could go on.

"Daddy," Kisa mumbled closing her eyes again, "I love you,"

Itachi kissed her daughters forehead, "I'll always protect you," Itachi told her, the something he told Yuki before dinner.

He got up finally and turned off the lights.

**Really what do you guys think of Kisa? I like seeing that I was trying to focus on the parent and child relationship. I wondering if I did a good enough job? Most fanfic that I have read that had kids or stories seem to forget that that the author put a kid in the story and starts focusing on the "blossoming romance" the parents are having. I quote "blossoming romance" because the author seems to have forgotten that the parents are already in love seeing they have kids and living comfortably and of course they loved each other before the marriage…ah plot holes they are the best life has to offer. I tired focusing on the a Childs view of Thanksgiving how she loves the family but by also making the holiday Thanksgiving seem foreign to them…I kind of followed how my family celebrates it really we know it's thanksgiving but we use as an excuse to just have family over. Any please review and tell me what you think.**

**For those who are wondering what happened, Itachi and Sasuke work together in the Akatsuki seeing that Sasuke is in the Akatsuki now…well technically. Anyway on the Akatsuki's spy got caught by the enemy and Itachi was worried about his family but it was a false alarm. Yuki is worried about Itachi cheating on her seeing how back in college he did a little (I might do a special on that during Easter I don't know). I do have a Christmas special in my head, this one having more of a plot.**

*Again I repeat I despise the half-Japanese half-English. I know a lot of people do as well but still so many people use the same words like "Kawaii," Or "Hai," come on people it takes less effort to write the word the words "Cute," or "Yes," . Again expectation is just showing merging of two cultures...

*My cousin who was seven did this, he doesn't eat much so his mother told him to count toe fifty the kid did mixing in his Arabic and English. Well this kid is obsessed with numbers seeing that when I saw him he is telling me about the periodic table and all the numbers and weight of each atom…eh? Yes this kid is seven.


End file.
